1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminating device for use in a communications network to interconnect service provider wiring with subscriber wiring. More specifically, the invention relates to a terminating device that is sealed to protect the wiring connections from a flood condition.
2. Background of the Invention
A communications service provider, such as a telephone company, may offer both voice and data transmission services over a communications network. Customers of the service provider, commonly referred to as “subscribers,” may purchase as many communications services as they desire and equip their homes, businesses, or the like with equipment to utilize such services. Subscribers are responsible for proper operation of the equipment and the service provider is responsible for proper operation of the communications network up to the interface, commonly referred to as the “demarcation point,” between the service provider wiring and the subscriber wiring. The demarcation point is accessible to both the subscriber and the service provider and is typically located at a subscriber site in a network interface device (NID) or a building entrance terminal (BET) that is mounted on the exterior wall of an office, apartment, commercial, or residential building, a home, or the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, a NID 12 may be mounted on an exterior wall at a subscriber site 10. Both service provider wiring 14 and subscriber wiring 16 enter the NID 12. At least one terminating device for interconnecting the service provider wiring 14 with the subscriber wiring 16 is housed within the NID 12. The NID 12 may also include at least one protection element for protecting the subscriber's equipment from voltage or current surges carried over the communications network. When the protection element is configured within the NID 12 separate from the terminating device, the terminating device is commonly referred to as a line module. When the protection element is configured within the NID 12 in conjunction with the terminating device, the terminating device is commonly referred to as a protected terminating device (PTD). As used herein, “terminating device” is intended to include any type of apparatus or device for interconnecting service provider wiring with subscriber wiring, configured with or without a protection element, including but not limited to a line module, a PTD, or the like.
Unprotected terminating devices may fail when subjected to a voltage or current surge. When a terminating device fails, the subscriber is no longer able to access the communications network. Further, the service provider must dispatch a technician to the subscriber site to repair or replace the terminating device at significant expense to the service provider. A terminating device may also fail when exposed to moisture for an extended period of time. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the NID 12 may be partially or completely submerged under water 18 during a flood condition. The NID 12, however, is typically not watertight because it must be provided with openings to allow for entry of the service provider wiring 14 and the subscriber wiring 16. As a result, the terminating device housed within the NED 12 may also be partially or completely submerged during the flood condition. Thus, a need exists for a terminating device than can withstand extended periods of submersion in water and yet still remain functional.